See You Again
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: Doburoku's thoughts on a certain blond demon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield #21(thought I wouldn't mind stealing Hiruma... stupid hot little bugger...)

Author's Note: I have so many ideas for this that they are coming out my ears. I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. It might have to wait till after prom though.

See You Again

He had never expected to see him again after he had moved to America. He should have known though, that Hiruma Youichi was a hard person to fool. He remembered his surprise when he felt the shade pass over his face and he opened his eyes to see the familiar form standing next to him on the gold sand.

Hiruma had barely changed at all. Sure he had gotten taller, but just about everything else was the same. Same hair, same smile, same laugh, ... same personality... The guns had changed though. He was still using smaller caliber guns in Junior high. Since then he could see that he had upgraded to the machine gun branch of the firearm family (and larger if the stories that the team told were true).

Doburoku lifted his head to stare out the windshield of the Devil Bats truck. He could just make out the dark clad form in the heat ripples on the road. _How can that boy run in this heat wearing black jeans and a dark blue, turtleneck, t-shirt? And not be dying? _He sighed. Yup, Hiruma was still the same as ever. Crazy. Smart, but _damn_ crazy.

Mamori looked at him from the seat next to him. He didn't know exactly how the girl had come to be mixed in with Hiruma, but he had the feeling that it had something to do with that small brunette boy that Hiruma always had an eye on. It was subtle enough that he was sure that no one else had noticed, but he knew Hiruma. That boy meant something to him. More than for his running ability.

"Why did you agree to do this?" Doburoku started and turned to face the girl.

"Do what?"

"This," she waved out the window, indicating the desert surrounding them, the truck, and the people in front and behind them. "Why did you let Hiruma bully you into doing this?"

He laughed. "_Bully_ me? Hiruma doesn't really _bully_ anyone into anything. He manipulates for a reason. If you looked back at all the people that he made do something, you would find that what he got them to do was something that they really are good at or want to do." He jerked his head towards the back of the truck.

"Like them three back there. Hiruma gave them something to work at, to prove to themselves and others that they are worth something. Sure what they are doing is helping him towards his goal, but you need to look beyond that." He turned to look at her completely serious.

"I don't know which one it is," he said, voice low. "But whatever page Hiruma is on is one that is far ahead of anyone else's. His methods of persuasion might be crude, but Hiruma is giving second chances to people that everyone else has given up on." She looked at him dubiously.

"Hiruma has been doing this longer than you know girl. A lot of people have many things to thank him for."

She shook her head. "Hiruma is like bad weather, you feel horrible when he's there, and perfect when he's gone."

"Ah, but like bad weather, something good always comes from it when it's over. His effects aren't instantaneous, it takes time, but everything he does has meaning even if it takes years to become clear."

Mamori sat back, a strange look on her face. He waved a hand. "Think about it."

* * *

Hiruma sat next to him when they stopped, intense green eyes focused on his face. Doburoku had the uneasy feeling that Hiruma could look right through him. Hiruma squinted at him. "What were you saying about me?"

Doburoku shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Hiruma grunted and turned towards the fire, putting his AK-47 across his lap. "Sure you don't. So I guess that the Damn Manager over there is giving me funny looks for no reason?" Doburoku laughed.

"Like they don't anyway?" Hiruma laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Everyone was asleep, well everyone except Doburoku and Hiruma anyway. Doburoku was watching Hiruma who was sitting on the highest part of the truck, staring upwards. The bright moonlight lit up his features, sharpening them and highlighting the unusual ones.

Doburoku didn't know where Hiruma had gotten his ears but they definitely weren't normal. How many people did you see that had ears almost five inches long? One of the ears that he was looking at flicked, the hair bothering it, and he had to look away, a chill running up his spine. The ears could be explained away as screwy genes, but how does one explain the teeth?

As if Hiruma could hear his thoughts, his lips peeled back to grin at the moon. Doburoku's eyes focused on the bared teeth. The canines alone were almost 2 ½ inches long. It was not just the canines that were sharp, the teeth had points all the way to the molars in the back. And it wasn't just the teeth that were something to watch. It's how far he was able to open his mouth to accommodate them. The skin around his mouth could stretch far enough to expose all of the teeth in Hiruma's head. These features could be explained away one way or another, but combined with the last one's and there was only one explanation. Hiruma wasn't entirely human.

One of the convincing factors for this argument were his eyes. Normally the irsis' were so narrowed that you could barely see the color, they were wider now in the dark. Now you could see the unnaturally vibrant color green that they were, and the fact that the pupils went up and down, not round. He was staring. He couldn't help it. His breath seemed to freeze in his chest as those eyes turned to him.

_Drowning. He was drowning in a sea of green. He couldn't breath!_ _It was so cold. He was sinking into_ _pupils like a giant crevasse in the world that led to ... space?_ He had the distinct impression of vast empty space, of things going by at a speed that he couldn't see, and the knowledge of something so great that the barest touch nearly made him break down crying and howling. Stars exploded inside his head as something huge and old brushed against his mind.

* * *

A breath of wind brushed his face as he came to. Hiruma was asleep next to him, Cerberus stretched out along his side, AK-47 tucked under one arm. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the sky brightening with the promise of the heat to come. Doburoku looked away from the blond youth at his side. _Had it all been a dream?_ _Did that really happen? What else was Hiruma if he wasn't entirely human?_

The blond next to him stretched and woke, coming to his hands and knees and shaking off the sand like a dog, Cerberus following his example. Getting to his feet, the blond walked around the truck to the back where everyone else slept, his feet eerily making no sound in the completely silent desert. Doburoku allowed a smile to cross his face. The team was sleeping soundly... but not for long.

Hiruma climbed up onto the truck with ease. His love of high places making it easy to climb up unusual things, and stood on the roof, pulling a second AK-47 out of seemingly no where. Doburoku had yet to find out just where the guns materialized from. But then again from what he remembered from last night, maybe he didn't want to know.

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**

"_UP n' atem' people! Rise and shining!"_

Doburoku laughed as the team jumped as one and tried to escape the noise by running away. Too bad that they were still mostly asleep. Most of them were on the floor of the desert, when Mamori burst out of the truck's cap and started yelling at Hiruma.

"There are other ways to get people up you know!" Hiruma grinned down at her from the top of the truck, where he hadn't moved since opening fire.

"I know. But it's so much funner this way." Mamori shook her fist at him, at a loss for words and went around the truck to help Senna unwrap himself from the blanket that refused to let him go. Hiruma cackled and jumped down off the truck.

"Come on people, stuff something in your face and get your ass movin' before I drop kick it YA-HA!"

Doburoku smiled and climbed up into the truck bed. Yup, Hiruma might not be entirely human, and he might not be entirely sane, but the blond demon sure knew what he was doing. He was going to the Christmas Bowl!

Owari


End file.
